Lover's Day
by Ataris
Summary: New developments in the Skywalker family develops on the most romantic day in the galaxy far, far away.


**Lover's Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings that appear in either the Star Wars movie or extended universe.

She had cried aloud, there was no one there to be with her, except the cold, emotionless droids that her father in his own haste and care had given to her, when he had learned of his daughter's near death situations that seemed to arise more frequently. It had been the war that had pushed him into spending many credits on the gear. Her father had claimed it was the best security bots in all of Naboo, but she had brushed it off.

Her father did not make much of an argument to why she should keep them, but she had anyway, using them for off hand chores that C-3P0 could not do on his own. C-3P0 had been greatful for the help, though he did not explicitly state anything of the nature to her. It had kept him busy at least, when she did not feel much like talking to anyone, rather just staring at the holo-photo of herself and her husband, waiting for him to return to her.

The holo-photo had been from a time they were allowed a bit more time together, though it was not as long as either of them had wanted. R2 - D2 had taken it of them. She had been at first fond of R2 - D2's photo, fearful that it may come into evidence one day or that someone might suspect that the innocent kiss that she plucked on her husband's clean shaven face was more than what a friend would do. His hair was long, and beautiful curling slightly, nearly falling to the bottom of his finely crafted face, in the photo. She would have done anything to stop the war and bring him back, she had known that it was not possible.

The seperatists were desperate, they wanted to keep the war going on as long as possible. In an attempt to drain the Republic's money and to help ward more systems to their cause. She had been the main target of the seperatists for a long time, up until the point that her husband in his own worry had sent out a warning to her that it was unsafe for her even to go to the senate building, even with her entrage of security and handmaidens. The seperatists would find a way to get to her and ultimately attempt to kill her. She had compromised, stating that she would go to senate, but it would be only when required that she had to be there. Primarily for a vote or something close to that nature. Anakin though displeased, had eventually agreed to it, before disappearing from the holo-projector's screen.

The pain continued to rip through her body, forcing it to seize with every sharp breath that she took. C-3P0 would not be back for another hour, he had left her to continue his grocery shopping with a list that she had prepared for him to purchase. Just a few items that she was craving at the time, some exotic foods, domestic foods and things that C-3P0 when he analyized it had forged him to make a sound that made her laugh. He had doubled checked the list, to make sure that everything was apt, before he let with a few of the new ingredients that she craved to fill her stomach.

Her cries had virtually went unnoticed by the two robotics, that had at first when she had began to scream and pant for some help, had scanned her and left. There was no outside to her, they had reconciled in their minds, before going about there way to do some of the chores that C-3P0 had left for them. It was part of their programming, though she did not quite understand it herself. C-3P0 had explained once, when she had went into false labour and they had acted in a similar approach that they were programmed to ward off an outside threat not something that related to human lifestyle or in her case child birth.

The warm liquid burst swarmed around her legs, she had tried to move but found that her legs would not do anything that she commanded under the intense pain that only continued to rattle her once strong and thin body. Her cries had became weak, as the contractions continued growing closer and closer together.

"Mi'lady, I was not able to find Nubian mushrooms or the Tattoine Flockbird egg." C-3P0 announced, fumbling with the two heavily packed brown paper bags that the grocery manager droid in her own flirtatious way aided him to pack. The droid had ran her coldly, electronic arms about him, offering to spend the night, plugged into him, it was lover's day after all. He had simply refused, though tempted by the droid's made up beauty. He had kept her id number, when she had electronically scrolled it down and forced him to promise that he would phone her when he was not busy serving his mistress.

Quizically she had promised that if he had not phoned her, that she would phone him. He had thought about it for a moment before agreeing that perhaps it would be nice to spend some time with a female droid rather than the two robots that in their own haste did not provide him, much friendship. They had been more interested in fulfilling their programming than rationally spending any time outside of their duties with him. T-324, she had called herself. She was one of the droid that his master once talked about, a female robot. Anakin in his own joking manner had told him, after C-3P0 had walked in on him and Padme in the middle of a lust filled evening, that he should experience the joys that only a female could provide.

He had heard of other robots speak of it, the joys of being plugged into a female robot, but never in his own embarassment had he experienced the pleasure of ever doing so. He had always been busy with his chores to his master and mistress, even on Tattoine he had been to busy for any time for luxury. Shmi had offered him some time, after she had wedded Cliegg Lars, but he had refused, vowing his service to her, no matter how slight the chore was that needed to be completed. That was just the way things were. Cliegg had been happy for the free service and Shmi at least could take a few more breaks in her day without having to really worry about anything.

Padme had before she had sent him out for her unusual grocery supplies, that seemed to grow odder and odder by the day, to suit her pregnancy cravings, in a mourninng filled tone that her husband was at battle on a day that was meant for lovers to rejoice. Rather she was forced to spend her day, growing fatter with pregnancy without her husband to soothe any of her physical cravings. Lover's Day, she had promptly named the title, she had cried once stating that of the three Lover's Days that she had been married, he had only been there for one, and the next he was shipped out. Usually, he tried to have something sent to her in disclosure or had C-3P0 pick something up for him, but it was not what she had wanted. She had wanted her husband, not gifts, though she did like everything that Anakin had picked out for her.

His thoughts sputtered for a moment on the electrical meaning of plugging into another robot. It was a simple fix of sharing electricity, through the joining of the wires that were made for such a purpose. It was to make them more human, he supposed. Giddily, he had went about the kitchen turning on the loud electronic devices to produce a meal suitable for a queen, or in his case a former queen, to appeal her undying hunger. It had been nothing great, a few spliced carrots, a block of green cheese, a mug of blue milk and a stew that he himself had prepared for her. He had nearly dropped the plate at the sound of her ragged scream of pain.

Blood, covered the silky sheets that he had by day replaced and carefully washed much to his mistress's allure. She had in her own words informed him that it was by no needs necessary that the chore should be done everyday, but he had refused to listen. It was uncleanly he stated, to leave the cloths that covered her and his master's bed to remain dirty even for the day that followed. She had laughed at him, pointing her long finger toward him, with a light statement that she had known many women who were very cleanly and concerned only with that aspect but he had beaten them all out of the race with his sturdy need for cleanliness at every angle of the apartment.

Two babies, his mistress held tightly within grasp. The last scream that he had heard whisper from her mouth that had nearly shaken the foundations of the entire building had been her final push of her baby son. Padme smiled, weakly at him. They were still bloody and their umblical still hung from their stomachs, though it did not concern her. The fact that they were healthy was her only concern, they were a month early at that time as she carefully craddled them in her arms.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Padme" C-3P0 questioned, alarmed that he had not been witness to the event of such magnitude that in his own stead had taken place, though he was positive that both his master and mistress when asked about their spending habit for the baby had only said that their would be one, not two children born together. Padme yawned, worn out from the pain of the birthing process. It was the best gift that her husband could have given to her, though it had been extremely painful for her to push out of her body. She would love them forever, she swore, looking up at the robot for a moment.

"Padme, I got some leave to spend..." The male voice merrily declared, as he ran through the apartment to the room he had shared with his bride whenever it was possible. Padme had held a finger to her lips, as he came to the door of their room, surprised by the sight of not one but two babies.

Padme moaned, as her husband took his place by herside, pressing his lips against her sweat covered forehead. She had smiled, as the new parents looked down at their two children.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her ear. She had smiled, repeating the same gratitude to him, as they looked upon their new family members in awe.

I know it is a crappy story, but hey it is supposed to be a mushy story. Please review.


End file.
